In Those Lazy Eyes
by Mendori-chan
Summary: Sasuke couldn’t escort her, leaving her with no other choice. At the night of her debut, she realized something unexpected as he reached for her hand. ShikaIno


**a/n:** Shika's eyes really drew me into his character. Gawd, I just love guys with lazy eyes:D They're super adorable, and I like it when they complain about how sleepy they are...much like me. hehe.

Anyway! Drama aside, Mendori-chan presents to you a ShikaIno. :D :D Take note that I didn't bother to spell check nor grammar check this. Heehee… Hai, Shika's lazy demeanor rubbed onto me finally. :D

For my sister, Mikazuki-chan (aka Mariel-no-baka). Thanks for reading my draft even if I know how much you hate reading long stories. :D wakeke! 

oooooooooooooooooo

In Those Lazy Eyes 

Sasuke couldn't escort her, leaving her with no other choice. At the night of her debut, she realized something unexpected as he reached for her hand. ShikaIno

oooooooooooooooooo

_"Ne, Shika-chan..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I want Sasuke-kun to escort me in my debut!" Her eyes were sincere and somehow wistful._

_"E-Eh? But that's still twelve years from now!"_

_"I-I don't care. Sakura-chan won't have him. By then, he would ask me to marry him!"_

_He could only sigh. The nearly impossible dream of his childish friend was simply absurd. "Why would you go through such troublesome things when you know he doesn't like you?"_

_Her eyes widened in realization to this. But she shook her head in protest. "Sasuke-kun will change by then... I just know it, Shika-chan!"_

_He folded his long, slender arms to cushion his head as he rested himself against an old tree. "Ah well... we'll see."_

_"Ara? Won't you help me?"_

_He opened an eye partly. "He's not very friendly."_

_"But he's cute, don't you think? Ne? Ne? Ne?" The excitement flowing within her was inconceivable._

_"Oi, Ino. Do I look like a woman to you?"_

_"Heehee..."_

_He sat up immediately, face flushed. "B-Baka!"_

_Yamanaka Ino jumped to her feet and bade good-bye to the pineapple-headed boy before her. "Ja ne, Shika-chan. I have a lot of work to do in order for my dream to come true!" And with that, she left him under the shade of the tree. "It's our little secret, 'kay? I'm going to ask him myself!"_

_But he just sat there, watching her as she headed down the hill. Though they had known each other since the beginning of time, he still could not understand her peculiar personality. She was open with her feelings for her Sasuke-kun, but she wanted him to keep it a secret. _

_He sighed. "Troublesome..."_

oooooooooooooooooo

"Shikamaru!"

And he knew then what that pitch meant. He narrowed his eyes to give him a small view of what was coming from behind him. Indeed, his yellow-haired teammate was grumpily making her way towards him with a frown creasing her super-expensive-facial-treated forehead. If it were a gloomy day, thunder and lightning would have been booming from her background. But lucky for him, it was a lazy afternoon, a time he would rather spend in sleep.

"What is it now?" He shot up an eyebrow when she finally arrived under the tree.

Her blue-green orbs were glaring coldly at him as she faced down to meet his gaze. Though he was simply sitting on the grass that afternoon, he could easily tell how furious she was already without getting a good look at her face. He knew her too well.

"Oi, Ino. I'm not wasting this really nice afternoon with you if you won't start talking."

"Baakaaaa!" she raised her voice with fists clenched. "You told Sasuke-kun about _it_!"

Nara Shikamaru only sighed. He knew exactly what she meant. "He figured it out himself," was his simple reply. Though it was uncomplicated, Ino couldn't understand immediately that she hit him on the head, thus forming a painful bump.

He withdrew and clutched his aching scalp. "Damn, you're so troublesome! What did I ever do?"

"Sasuke-kun wasn't supposed to know!"

The pineapple-haired boy stood up. "If I were you, I would worry about the fact that he already _does_ know about _it_. That way, you wouldn't blame me for accidentally telling him."

Yamanaka Ino gasped. "Y-Y-You _told_ him!"

Shikamaru merely shrugged. "It slipped."

"Baakaaaaa!" and thus, another hit on the head.

He didn't know why, but in the course of his existence after he met Ino, his life became unruly, unmanageable, or in his own simple term: troublesome. Today happened to be a really serious day for both of them. Shikamaru, being the lazy young man that he is, miraculously managed to start a moderate conversation with Uchiha Sasuke that afternoon.

_"Ino will be having her debut this weekend…"_

_"……"_

_"Ne, Sasuke. She was thinking of inviting you."_

_"I'm surprised," he replied with no particular hint of interest._

_Shikamaru gritted his teeth, trying to contain his impatience. Damn, what was the reason for making him gamble his pride like this anyway? But he cleared his throat instead and stuttered, "E-Erm… I'd like to ask you a favor regarding that."_

_"Hmm?" Sasuke finally turned to him, his awareness now being held by the way his 'friend' spoke. It was rare for both of them to talk, heck, even odd for one of them to ask a favor from the other. But he listened nonetheless; it was just a small way of showing his respect._

_He shrugged. "I need you to escort her."_

Ino bent down close to him and asked, "Well? What did he say?"

It was clear in her eyes that she was expecting a "Yes." But to her utter dismay, Shikamaru only switched his eyes to the empty sky above them with a small pout in his lips. His silence was the answer.

The girl averted her gaze to the cool grass below, realization dawning into her. "Sou ka…"

"Ino… gomen--"

She turned to him slowly with a forced smile. But of course, she wasn't fooling anyone. "Next time then."

"B-but aren't you supposed to have your debut just once--" the young man bit his lip shut when he saw the moisture forming in her eyes. He creased his forehead apologetically. "Iya, I didn't mean to say…"

"Ii, Shikamaru." Her chirpy tone resurfaced as soon as she wiped her tears away with a quick rub. "Since you ruined my life-long dream, you might as well be at my debut and escort me instead."

Of course, he would always find ways to protest. "I would be training then."

"You should have thought of that before you dozed off today."

"I'm visiting my dying aunt at the Mist Village."

"Your aunt died years ago; don't you think that line lost its meaning?" she exhaled sharply. "Mou, you have no sense of humor."

Shikamaru scratched his cheek. "You know I won't be there, Ino. I'd rather sleep than join in the party."

She knew he was telling the truth. Being absent in her every birthday party was enough proof to convince her. If he wasn't there waaay back when, then what more can she expect now that she's turning eighteen? It wouldn't be any different, would it?

But she _had_ to believe in him now. "I'll be waiting for you, Shika."

"Ino..."

The yellow-haired shinobi raised her palm to shut him up. "I will accept no excuses. If you won't show up, then I will really kill you."

But he had to smile. "Hai, hai."

Her energy never ceased to amaze him. Even when they were young, in any situation, she would rarely hold up a pout for too long. The way she smiled and laughed out all her problems after a deep breath, and the way she could still hold up her pride in even the most embarrassing of situations were aspects he found her amusing, and in some way, unique. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he would curse himself once in a while for making those foolish things, which in turn, ruined her life-long dream to be escorted by her dearest Sasuke-kun.

On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel a tug in his heart. That he was relieved Sasuke refused his offer. That _he_ himself would escort her instead.

"Shikamaru, are you coming or not?"

Her anxious voice caused him to snap back to reality. It seems that he allowed his thoughts to take over his consciousness yet again, that he became the cause of her frustrated glare. Eyes turned to her, he replied, "I'm staying."

"Baka na..." Her soft blue-green eyes were somewhat disappointed. "We're going to fit your suit."

The word didn't quite register.

"Suit...?"

Would he, Nara Shikamaru, be wearing those cursed shoulder-broadening, necktie-tight, super formal suits on a birthday party? "Are you insane? If it's going to be _that_ formal, then I'd rather jump off a cliff." He sighed sharply, cushioning his head with his hands behind it. And with a slightly curved jaw of resentment, he continued, "Find someone else."

"Shikamaru!"

"Bite me."

"Aaarrrggghhhh...!"

An hour later determined that decision…

"There! Now, don't you just look handsome!" The perkiness in her tone returned now that her companion had finally been fitted into one of the shop's best suits.

It was jetblack, smooth as if made with a somewhat silky fabric that would tickle a person's sense of touch once his skin meets the cloth. It draped up to his hips, and the long sleeves affirmed his aggressiveness though he rarely showed it with his lazy eyes. Nonetheless, he looked quite good, especially with those slacks. It was almost like a total change for Shikamaru, even if he just slouched with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

An eyebrow was raised. "Just say it; I look stupid."

Ino frowned in objection. "Iie, you're just insecure."

The taylor stepped into the room with a measuring tape at hand and a notebook clutched in the other. He stood at a good distance away from Shikamaru and scrutinized the proportions of the whole outfit. Nodding a couple of times, and holding up his fingers several times to get the approximate measurements, he finally sighed in relief.

He turned to Ino, smiling. "Your boyfriend looks perfect with the suit, miss."

To this, the taylor was the center of Shikamaru's steady glare and Ino's flushed gaze. She laughed nervously, then tapped on the man's shoulder. "Iie, he isn't my boyfriend. But I totally agree with you on him looking perfect with the suit." Her eyes averted towards the pinapple-headed boy's direction. "See? I'm not the only one who can appreciate it."

"Tch." His eyes were now elsewhere. "So troublesome…"

How she managed to convince him to wear such a thing was a miracle already. Had she not pretended to cry, despite his right mind that was beyond his age's normal limitations, he could not have agreed to come along. Ino was, afterall, a good actress in her own way. But it seems that whenever she cries, an act or not, all his safeguards were all broken and rendered useless. Somehow, she knew how to play with his right mind in a way no one else could.

Shikamaru abided for her when it was her turn to fit into her gown.

"Nyaaaa… I look fat, oji-san! Don't you think my belly needs to be pushed furthermore?" He listened to the conversation in the other room, looking annoyed. Now _she_ was complaining while he was here, struggling to breathe from the uncomfortable straightjacket they call a suit?

Really, what was it about women that can make a man feel so stupid? Fat or scrawny, all he knew is, he didn't care. Afterall, he was planning to live a normal life with a wife who was neither ugly nor beautiful. A family of two children, a girl and a boy, retirement, and a death just as normal as anyone could possibly imagine. Life is simple; it needs not complications. But everyone seemed to like making their seemingly boring lifestyles troublesome in an effort to make it less dull.

But he wasn't one of those people.

"That's all in your imagination," replied the taylor. "What kind of person in their right mind would think you look fat?"

She fell silent for a moment before responding. "Ah well… let's ask Shika then."

His gaze was now focused onto the opening door… slowly revealing Ino with her beautiful pale lavender-shaded gown. The soft strands of her blonde tresses fell smoothly and freely down her shoulders now that her scrunchie didn't hold them, gracefully cascading like a waterfall. The sleeveless straps that held the gown in place were exposing her milky skin too much that she chose to hold a shawl draped onto her shoulders. With slightly flushed cheeks, she turned to Shikamaru for any comments on her outfit, eyes soft yet firm.

"Damn, do I look good, ne Shikamaru?"

The man was simply speechless.

He remained unresponsive up until Ino gave him a teasing wink.

He snapped, then averted his gaze to the floor, curses flowing under his breath. Damn, she _did_ look good. Beautiful, even.

"Shikamaru?" she prompted, completely clueless of the fact that his face was now all flushed and he struggled to hide it. Gleefully, she skipped to his side to grab his arm and finally make him look at her. "We should be the best-looking couple in my debut, okay? There is _absolutely _no way I am allowing any other pair to look as good as we are!"

He bit his lip, but managed to nod absentmindedly.

She willingly placed his palm on her waist, and his other hand intertwined with hers. Reaching for his shoulder, she gently shoved him in a soft motion that resembled a slow dance. And later, before he knew it, he was starting to follow her movements.

"Hehe… I never knew you could be so charming, Shika."

He didn't know why, but the complicated feelings he was experiencing now continued to puzzle him. Though he felt secure, yet uncertain at the same time, he merely let it pass, knowing that this moment may never come again. She was tender as he held her hand, though he could feel himself tremble. Her soft chuckles were melodies to his ears.

"Oi, Ino," he whispered.

"Hmm…?"

"Why did you want me to escort you, of all people?"

The question was somehow perplexing. She looked up to him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

His forehead creased. "You could have asked someone else, like Shino or Kiba, or Naruto…err, someone else besides me." And he could not help but question… "Were you planning on having your debut with me to escort you all along?"

But she could not longer hold the guilt. "I knew Sasuke-kun wouldn't agree—"

"So I'm his replacement, huh?" He said simply, as if all complications were eliminated matter-of-factly. Still, he could not cover the hints of hurt in his voice. For many times, he had only been the Uchiha's replacement in her eyes. That was a fact, and he couldn't change it.

"Chigau." But her voice was sure. "I would never call you a replacement, Shika. Ever."

His heart constricted in a troublesome way. He could have understood that feeling if only he tried, but he decided not to. Knowing so much with his intelligence was straining, so he would much rather leave it unknown for the time being. Afterall, what was he waiting for? He had nothing to lose.

But that fleeting moment vanished once the blonde-haired shinobi withdrew herself from his grasp. "Let's move on then!"

His face darkened. "Move…on?"

"My cake is in the bakery just down the street. It should be ready by today," she replied, grinning. "You're lucky, Shika, since you're the first one to see it. I ordered something extra special since I'm inviting Chouji and Akimichi-san to the debut."

"Prepared as usual, eh?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Hai! Now let's get changed and head to the bakery now."

And off to the bakery they went as soon as they were in their casual outfits.

He didn't know why, but as they ran down the street, people looked at them with admiration and smiles. She didn't notice, but her hand was still holding his as they sped along the path where people bustled about. Stubbornly refusing to run, Ino still managed to make him jog a bit by jolting his arm several times.

"Hurry up, Shikamaru. Aren't you excited to see the cake?"

He sighed. "Hai hai… whatever."

Perhaps he was just a bit insecure about those who eyed them teasingsly, maybe thinking they were a couple or something. But Ino didn't seem to mind. By the time she noticed people were looking at them, she merely giggled in delight.

"Hora, Shikamaru. We're the cutest couple no matter where we go!"

"Ino…"

Her tone became a bit more reassuring. "Daijobu. It's only for today."

But he could not help but feel like he wanted these moments to last longer, now that they could see the welcoming doors of the Tamanegi Bakery Shop. It only took them a few more steps to arrive inside, only to be geeted by an overweight man in a white apron. His butterfly-styled auburn hair, and along with his tiny dark eyes, jolted at the sight of them.

"Ino-chaaaan!" he burst out enthusiastically, nearly making the pineapple-headed boy lose his balance.

"Tamanegi-san, konnichi wa!" she replied, bowing curtly as Shikamaru tagged along with her.

"Ah… you came for the cake, I assume?"

"Hai!"

The baker went behind the cash register and opened one of the doors that led to the kitchen. He prompted Ino to come along with a big, plump grin. But Shikamaru just took a seat on one of the chairs, plopping himself down with relief, perhaps tired after too much running.

"Shika, aren't you coming with me?" Ino asked, nudging his arm impatiently. "We've come this far. You could at least take a small glance at the cake now that you're here."

"I'll pass," he replied simply. He rested his face on his upright palm, a bored look spreading across his face. "You go ahead. I can wait until Saturday."

"Baka na…" she pouted, but decided to let him be since she knew there was just no way she could convince him to get his butt off the chair. And with a graceful motion, she turned her back on him to follow the baker in the kitchen, leaving him alone in the room.

Nothing was as boring as waiting for Ino. He sighed deeply, and then started playing with his fingers by tracing outlines of clouds and swirls on the wooden table. If he had known better, he should never have given in to the thought of pitying Ino from the start. Then he would be sleeping soundly if only he declined her offer. But what-if's aside, he was here nonetheless, finding something actually interesting to do. The baker who took Ino to the kitchen was taking up so much time already. He had heard Ino exclaim words such as, "Woooooooow! It's so KAWAII!" or "IT'S TOO GOOD TO EAT!"

He exhaled sharply, and only when he decided to rise to his feet did the two return from the back.

His teammate was giggling excitedly as she ran to his side to grab his shoulder. "Shikamaru! Come, lemme show you the cake!" Before he could even reply, she had already yanked him off his standing point and had begun to drag him to the back doors, much to the fat baker's amusement.

"If only I had known you were dating someone, Ino-chan, then I could have made a better cake for both of you," he teased.

But he was only responded by Shikamaru's annoyed glare.

They entered the kitchen and headed to the back of the room. Everywhere, he could find sweets and quite a lot of bread lying on the sliver trays meant to be displayed up front where the customers could see them. Apparently, the baker had not yet prepared them for presentation… and he understood why once his eyes finally fell to Ino's birthday cake.

It was huge.

Five layers of the devil's recipe cake were stacked up high that was just as tall as he was. It was adorned with edible flowers, which was her mother's specialty, shading the cake with delicious colors and scents. The thick chocolate syrup that had already hardened on the sides were exquisite and sinfully tempting, and indeed, almost too good to eat. He understood how busy Tamanegi-san was, since seeing a cake like this demanded excellent pastry work.

"Sugoi…" was all he could utter.

"I told you it looked good." Ino winked, and then started to shake in excitement. Perhaps it was because of the fact that her debut is just two days from now, and she had already started to prepare everything in advance. She raised her fist with determination and exclaimed, "I can't hold back my excitement!"

Shikamaru sighed, but managed a small smile. Still, he was impressed. No matter how absurd and embarassing she could make him feel, her energy still could not wear out.

Tamanegi-san walked up to the blonde-haired shinobi with a small black box. "Ino-chan, your mother asked me to give this to you. It's your make-up kit."

The girl eyed it for a moment to remember something. "Ah, yeah. I asked her to get me one for Saturday." She began to open the box, revealing a colorful array of powders, blush-ons and lip glosses that could satisfy even a clown's tantrum for lack of make-up. She grinned inwardly, thinking that all she needed to look pretty was here. "Now I am definitely prepared!"

But what took her to surprise was when Shikamaru grabbed hold of the kit. There was a somewhat annoyed look on his face as he scrutinized the contents of her collection. And when he was satisfied with what he saw, he turned to her and said, "Why do you need to put on so much make-up? It will only make everything troublesome…"

She frowned and snatched the box back. "It's _my_ debut."

He sighed deeply. "Eventhough. No one wants to see the celebrant with so much make-up."

"Shikamaru! Let me do what I wish!"

The pineapple-headed boy scratched his head, now regretting to have commented on the make-up she will be wearing. Really, he didn't want to start an argument with her now that he was feeling very sleepy. "Simplicity, Ino. SIM-PLI-CI-TY."

She would have hit him on the head, or blow a rant on him. But somehow, her blue-green orbs began to soften. "Shikamaru…"

"Gaah… Ino, you do know that too much can make you look old."

"But I'm already an adult by then."

"So you'd rather look older when a lot of people can assume you're still sixteen?"

And there, she could see it: he was sounding reasonable. Her eyes then narrowed in a mocking manner when she whispered, "You think I look pretty, don't you?"

He could not hold back the blush.

"Aha! Hora! Mou, Shika, you're so kawaii!"

"B-Baka…"

He had no idea why, but she could see right through him. Although a few years back, she could not understand his personality, now, she could read him like a book…perhaps in several different languages, even. Because no matter how much he hates complications, and how people think how complicated he is, all she did was look at him straight. He was just predictable, as Chouji once said during the final phase of the Chuunin exam six years ago, if only you get to know him better. Ino happened to take that in mind and started to _understand_ his nature during those years.

And right now, he hated the feeling of being so deciphered, especially by _her._

"Tamanegi-san, we'll be off now." She began to tangle her arm around his, which was the cause of his somewhat shocked yet uncertain stare. Her grin resurfaced, and after they bade good-bye to the baker, she held his hand and dragged him along the street as she ran once again.

"Ino! Oi…where are we going now?" he asked. He had to know. Because it seems like she was the only one who knew the schedule and that he was the only one out of place.

She flashed him a teasing smile. "Home."

And Shikamaru could not help but feel a lump form in his throat. If _her_ father knew that they would be together in her debut, then maybe _his_ father knew the news as well. Afterall, they were close friends; there was nothing they shared, along with Akimichi-san, that was kept secret for too long. So to cut the crap, Shika-chan will be faced with a really awkward situation _in her house_.

"Ahem."

The pineapple-haired boy shrugged upon hearing Ino's father clear his throat. His eyes were fixed onto him, and onto his disturbingly long, blonde hair. He had no idea why, but wasn't that rock-star hairdo pushed out of style already? And although he was sitting on a perfectly comfortable livingroom sofa, he still could _feel_ the insecurity on how Ino's father watched him with admiration.

The older man leaned over to whisper, "Bear it, Shikamaru."

He sweatdropped. "Yamanaka-san…"

"Your father has already been told about this affair." He cupped his chin for quite a while. Quite a while that Shikamaru had to prompt him to speak. Until finally he continued, "HE APPROVES!"

"Otou-san!" Ino had only been standing behind him when he began to start the hush-hush gossip about her and her _escort._ "Mou, it's not like we're getting married."

The man stood up, almost comically, and started to embrace his daughter… which was, of course, quite annoying. "Ino-chaaan! I'm so happy you picked your Uncle's son instead of that snub…err, Uchiha."

"Otou-san, Sasuke-kun is _not_ snub!" She frowned. Fiercely. "Shika was only kind enough to offer his time for me, so I decided to give him a chance. Besides, Sasuke-kun can marry me anytime he wants so there was no harm in giving others an opportunity, ne?"

And the young man could only sigh. _Yeah…right,_ he thought, rolling his eyes inwardly. Excuses, excuses. _She _was the one who wanted an escort so badly in the first place. And he happened to be at the wrong place, in the wrong time when she found him.

"Now that's settled, I think both of you ought to get some rest tonight." Yamanaka-san suggested. "You've had a long day, and tomorrw will be the big debut!"

Ino slapped her father's arm. "Can't you even remember my own birthday, Otou-san? It's still on Saturday."

His eyes rose to the calendar. Seven different marker pens wrote 'Ino's debut! Ino's 18th bithday!' scribbled on a particular day. It was highlighted so much that it was the very first thing one sees when he steps into their house. And ironically, her father didn't even notice it until now. He scratched his cheek apologetically. "Well anyway, guide Shikamaru-kun to the door. He's had a lot of trouble with you today."

"Hai, hai." She did as he asked. The young man stood up from his seat, hands buried deep in his pockets, and followed his friend to the door. He was now leaving when she called, "Arigatou, Shika."

He nodded and waved farewell, back facing her. "Hai, see you tomorrow."

"I won't show myself tomorrow until the debut."

The streetlight flickered once, then twice, and then he finally turned to her. "Ok. I'll see you when you're an adult then."

And Ino could not help but smile his way, which was responded by a smile of his own. "Ja ne."

He nodded, then was off home. "Oyasumi…"

oooooooooooooooooo

The night couldn't be any more crucial. to hell with all those flashes of what had happened today, when he had felt her hand in his, when they had danced a small dance, when she had grabbed his arm and hugged it tight, when she had smiled his way without the bossy exterior that was her personality, when spectators had watched them teasingly as they held hands… really, everything that had happened today. He never assumed something like this would take place— the way his chest constricted. It wasn't excitement, nor was it mirth. He was simply glad, in _some_ troublesome way, as he thought, and left it that way. For if he chose to dig deeper and try to understand his feelings, then he might end up making everything complicated.

And he just stared at the ceiling, struggling to erase his thoughts about her. About them. About his father's unceasing teases regarding the news he heard from Yamanaka-san. He sighed, and then shut his eyes tightly.

"Mendou'kse…"

"Maybe you're thinking too much," Akimichi Chouji commented after seeing his friend sulk up the next day as he rested his head on the barbecue restaurant's table they were seated in. The plump shinobi gulped a few more pieces of meat in his mouth before he continued, "Shikamaru, were you even able to sleep last night?"

The young man could barely even raise his lazy eye to meet his companion's gaze. "I had the best sleep of my life," he replied, obviously sarcastic. It was made palpable by the way his eyes created heavy eyebags below their corners. "If this continues, then Ino might freak out when she sees me sleeping on the food table."

"Mmm… I wonder what kind of food she prepared," he wondered aloud, ignoring the exhausted wails his friend let out.

"Oi, Chouji," he snapped. "Aren't you going to help me out today?"

"Shikamaru, why don't you pay her a visit right now?" Chouji suggested, taking yet another mouthful of barbecue pieces. "You might as well talk to her since you've been thinking about her all day."

"Baka." The pineapple shot up an eyebrow. "I don't need her help. I need _yours._"

The chubby shinobi sighed in relief, finally finished with his dish. He reached in for a bag of potato chips and opened it with force, and then began to chomp on them. "What do you want me to do?"

It only took the pineapple five free mealtickets to convince Chouji to accompany him at the shops a few blocks away. He wanted to get Ino a gift, and he couldn't do it without Chouji's help since he had known both of them ever since they were little. And as ironic as it may seem, only Chouji knew them both better than themselves.

"Shikamaru, why don't you decide on your own?" the plump shinobi asked as they entered a giftshop. His companion was busy rummaging through the hand-carved items to the delicate ceramic angel sculptures. With every ounce of knowledge he knew about this perplex woman, he still could not amount to make a decision on _what to get her_.

"It's too straining…"

"Did you say something?"

"Iie, iie." Shikamaru turned to him with a long sigh. Though they were only out for thirty-three minutes, he was planning on giving up already. "I feel like I don't want to get her anything anymore."

The pineapple finally yielded to his shaking knees and plopped down on one of the shop's chairs. He sighed deeply, but his eyes were still restless, perhaps trying to find something that might catch his attention. Everything was perfect, but none of them gave him the reassurance that Ino _might_ like them. And for some odd reason, he wanted her to appreciate something he picked out himself.

"Chouji, let's get her a bracelet or something," he announced idly. But when no one replied, he turned to see that his teammate had walked into the deeper parts of the gift shop. Shikamaru watched him from a great distance, and then finally forced himself to his feet and to follow.

His overweight friend took out a small music box from one of the great shelves, and then presented it to Shikamaru with a triumphant grin. "I'm sure she'll like it."

"Mendou'kse…" Shikamaru muttered, but took the music box from his friend to scrutinize its features. It looked a bit old, but the hand-carved designs and the pristine elements that made it ultimately beautiful caught his eyes in an instant. The smooth, wooden surfaces were simply compliments to the interior of the box. He opened it carefully, and the music began to play. It sounded like those ballet tunes wherein it draws you into a state of contentment, yet there were traces of melancholy and nostalgia in those soft melodies barely made flagrant.

The pineapple turned to his friend and smiled. "This will do just fine."

And exactly twenty hours after that moment, Nara Shikamaru found himself standing outside the debut venue with the gift-wrapped music box at hand. With a quick swipe over his shoulder to smooth the creases on the suit Ino picked out for him the other day, he took a deep breath and entered the huge room that was the location of his friend's party.

Apparently, he was late. There were probably more than fifty guests who had arrived already, all in their formal attires, busying themselves with cocktails and chats. He was greeted by his friends teasingly, telling him that he looked dashing in that suit.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Uzumaki Naruto gave him a violent pat on the back, which was something his date, Hyuuga Hinata, found quite startling. "So you're the lucky guest tonight, eh? Nyahaha! I thought you and Ino were supposed to be together."

"N-Naruto-kun… Shikamaru-kun might get…hurt," the milky-eyed shinobi stuttered, barely making her sugestion coherent and understandable.

"Daijoubu, Hinata-chan!" the Kyuubi gave her a reassuring grin. "He won't die. He just needs some encouragement before he passes out from the tension building up."

Indeed, the pineapple was already nervous. He wanted to hit Naruto in the face for pointing that out. But he wasn't in the mood to do so. "Mendou'kse."

Haruno Sakura's emerald eyes gazed at him with anxiety. "But speaking of which… where _is_ Ino-chan?"

The pink-haired kunoichi's companion, Uchiha Sasuke, stepped into their conversation. Erm, actually, it was only Sakura who assumed that they were dating and Sasuke never said anything, in case you were wondering. He muttered a wave of complaints about his tuxedo before he finally spoke, "Yamanaka-san called for you." He was staring at Shikamaru now. "Back door, behind the food table."

And off to the back door, behind the food table Shikamaru went. He placed his gift aligned with the rest of the others' and proceeded to his destination. And there he found Akimichi Chouji busy gulping up the food displayed on the table. He sighed sharply, and then decided to pat him on the shoulder.

"Chouji, leave some for the rest, okay?"

His friend stopped eating for a second to give him a nod. Perhaps, as Shikamaru hoped, Ino might have a second batch somewhere since she did tell him that she prepared more than enough food for her party. And he could only wish that the cake they checked the other day was enough for everyone. On the other hand, he chose to let it all be. The party wasn't the important part; it was her _birthday_.

"Shikamaru-kun," he heard someone's voice whisper from behind.

The Nara heir turned to meet the gaze of Ino's father, his big hand cupping the side of his mouth to allow no one to hear him. He asked Shikamaru to come closer, and he narrated the events they all planned to happen. "Ino-chan is ready. She was just waiting for everyone to be present, and had been anticipating your attendance an hour ago."

Shikamaru scratched his head apologetically. "G-Gomen… I had a hard time with my suit so—"

"Never mind, never mind!" the older man interrupted. "Now I'm going to ask for everyone's attention and Ino-chan will enter the room. I want you to stand by the door and take her hand."

_Take.Her.Hand. _Why wasn't that phrase registering? Was because _never in his life_ had he attempted to _take her hand,_ especially in front of all those people, and live to remember it? Or was it because he had grown so used to _her_ being the one to grab his hand, and not the other way around? Or was it because he—

"Okay, Shikamaru-kun!" Yamanaka-san was now holding the microphone tightly. With one huge grin, he continued, "I leave the rest up to you."

Damn, and he wasn't ready! But it was too late for explanations, now that her father began to announce her entrance. The crowd fell silent in anticipation, while some howled cheerful words of support for Shikamaru as he stood by the door, hands cold with sweat. Yes, never in his life had he felt so damn nervous. But all was lost once the doors opened and revealed Yamanaka Ino with her well-known boisterous smile.

She was in the pale lavender gown they both saw two days ago. Still, her lovely blond strands poured down her milky shoulders, eyes soft and kind. But she looked even more exquisite, now that the soft lights gave emphasis to her radiant skin. Her make-up was only light, just as Shikamaru suggested, and her simplicity drew out her beauty impeccably. Though she didn't put much blush-on, her cheeks were flooded by the blood that surged within her and colored them palpably. Everyone gasped, some giggled in admiration, the rest simply stared. But Shikamaru was on the edge of falling… literally, if not for Ino's prompting gaze.

"Shikamaru…" she was at a loss with words. "I-Is it too… stunning?"

He was looking at her now as his chest began to tighten. Really, what was it about her that made him feel this way? And for the strangest of reasons he came up with, he somehow wanted to brand her as his before any of the ogling men could snatch up a chance. He ignored all of the troublesome feelings that filled his head, and stood up straight to present himself formally.

"Shika…maru?"

He gave her a smile. The most tender smile he could possibly display, and uttered, "I will _not_ let anyone else take your hand." And he offered his own.

Ino was, for some reason, impressed. He normally wasn't the type to sound awfully sweet in front of a big audience, but she figured, with her gorgeous, bloomingly breath-taking exquisiteness, he could only understand his situation too well. She giggled inwardly, thinking that maybe many had given their hearts away for her already. But she belonged to one mere person…

She gave him a smile of her own and replied, "I knew the dream of having Sasuke-kun to escort me was something I didn't really want. I knew from the start that he could never like me as I am." She took a step closer to him. "But now, Shika, I'm certain… you're the one standing here with me, just as fate dictated."

Then at that moment, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with all troublesome problems, just as long as he had her.

"And I won't let go," he added with a smirk.

Whatever she was to the world didn't matter anymore; she was the whole world to him.

In return, as she reached out for his hand, her feelings responded in mutual silence. Words couldn't explain; not even the most solemn of utters could do it justice. It was all in those lazy eyes where she felt her future was certain.

And her life could not have been any better than this.

owari O.o 

oooooooooooooooooo

**end note: _Whew!_ **:D The ending needs to be edited. (grins) But for the mean time, Mendori-chan will now work on the second chapter of "Humanity."

Tamanegi means "onion" by the way. My sis wanted me to name the baker an onion since he was fat, and as a purpose for her own humor. :D

I have now exhausted all my random brainstorms. Review:D


End file.
